24fandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Almeida
Anthony "Tony" Almeida was a federal agent who worked for CTU Los Angeles. During that time, he was promoted to Special Agent in Charge. After aiding the bio-terrorist Stephen Saunders during Day 3, Tony was arrested on charges of treason. After his release, Almeida worked for CTU on a provisional basis before moving away with Michelle Dessler. On Day 5 he was grievously injured in the CTU medical clinic by Christopher Henderson and believed dead. Tony survived, and joined an underground group which stole technology and then kidnapped Michael Latham during Day 7. Background * Age: 36 * Birthplace: Chicago, Illinois * Pardoned by President David Palmer Personal * Wife: Michelle Dessler (divorced, then remarried) (deceased) * Brother-in-law: Danny Dessler * Brief relationship with Nina Myers in Day 1 Education * Masters of Science, Computer Science - Stanford University * Combined Bachelor of Engineering/Bachelor of Computer Science - San Diego State University Military * U.S. Marines - First Lieutenant :* Scout-Sniper School (3rd Marine Division) :* Surveillance & Target Acquisition Platoon School (1st Marine Division) Work experience * President of private security technology company * Temporary employment at CTU Los Angeles granted by Secretary Heller * Discharged by CTU for criminal act * CTU - Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Deputy Director, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Employed for 12 Years * Transmeta Corporation - Systems Validation Analyst Before Day 1 Prior to Day 1, Tony distrusted and resented Jack Bauer, feeling that he had sold out his own people by turning in Christopher Henderson and Seth Campbell for taking bribes. Tony became romantically involved with Nina Myers after she and Jack ended their affair. Day Zero Tony was working at CTU Los Angeles during the events of Day Zero, in which he expressed his distrust for her and Jack, claiming that they were in a relationship. After Nina denied his claims, he left and went back to his workstation. He later went to CTU's parking lot after Devin was killed and watched the interaction between Nina and Jack, emphasising his idea that they were together. Day 1 : Read more about Tony Almeida on Day 1 During Day 1, Tony Almeida was the third in command at CTU Los Angeles, working under the direction of Jack Bauer and Nina Myers. He had a rivalry with Jack, causing him to be suspicious of Jack's deviations from protocol throughout the day. However, Tony and Jack learned to trust each other after two moles infiltrating CTU were uncovered. After Day 1 .]] With Nina Myers imprisoned for committing treason, Tony was promoted to the CTU Chief of Staff. Unfortunately, the death of Teri affected Jack deeply and he resigned as the Special Agent in Charge of CTU. George Mason then earned that position, with Tony acting as his second-in-command. Before the events that took place in Day 2, Tony brought in Paula Schaeffer and he trained her to become a CTU agent. Michelle Dessler was also hired and immediately started a friendship with Tony. She would serve as third-in-command, working under Mason and Tony. Day 2 : Read more about Tony Almeida on Day 2 The Game Tony continued to serve as Special Agent in Charge throughout 24: The Game. Tony apprehended Joseph Sin-Chung, who was posing as a crew member of the apprehended cargo boat Lee Jin-Yu. Tony prevented a terrorist threat at the Los Angeles Subway prior to the capture of CTU. During the hour that CTU was held hostage, Tony guided Kim Bauer to encrypt the hard-drive containing the data of the undercover CTU agents, significantly slowing down the terrorists' progress in getting the information. Shortly after Kim's return to CTU, Tony led one of the tactical teams disarming one of the bombs at a construction site situated along a fault line. Hours after the threat, Tony had to rush to the scene of a crime, which involved a hostage situation with Governor James Radford. After restraining as many confused gunmen as he could, he negotiated with the leader, who was trying to save his sick son. Tony succeeded in calming down the gunman, but the gunman was dead by the time Tony opened the locked door. He started becoming suspicious of Radford as he checked the gunman's body, and his suspicions proved accurate when an assistant of Governor Radford called to set up a meeting at Fisher Pier. Tony met up with the assistant and was given a keycard to Radford's office, after which a helicopter ambushed the pair, killing the assistant. Tony barely escaped with his life and drove off to the Governor's office building. After dealing with various gunmen on Radford's payroll and rescuing the trapped civilians, Tony found evidence that showed Radford's involvement with the terrorists. It turned out that Radford was seen conversing with Peter Madsen, Joseph Sin-Chung, and an unknown third man, later discovered to be Max. Tony tracked Radford and managed to eavesdrop on his conversation with Max. Radford attempted to walk out, but the assassin Mandy killed Radford before Tony could do anything. While Jack and Chase were busy at Fort Lesker, Tony, Michelle, and Chappelle discovered that Kate Warner was still alive, but Chappelle restricted Tony from notifying Jack until he completed the mission. A few hours later, after berating Chappelle, Tony headed back out to the field to assist Jack and Chase at the L.A. Docks in a CTU helicopter. Tony picked up Chase first, and piloted the chopper to have Chase provide support fire for Jack before picking him up. Tony maneuvered the helicopter around the yacht allowing Chase to mow down gunmen firing at them, while Jack rappelled onto the deck of the yacht. As the day ended, Tony stayed on the yacht with Kate to clean up the mess while Chase piloted the helicopter with a wounded Jack to a nearby hospital. Day 3 .]] At the start of Day 3, Tony was serving as the Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles, when a huge National Security issue arose. Somebody dropped a corpse at the National Health Services building. Sunny Macer identified that the corpse died from the deadly Cordilla Virus, and if the virus were to be released in public, millions of people would die. Then someone contacted CTU and demanded for the release of Ramon Salazar, or else the United States would suffer an outbreak of the Cordilla virus. Jack Bauer believed that Ramon's brother, Hector Salazar, was demanding for Ramon's release, as Jack spent months undercover, with his partner Chase Edmunds, to bring Salazar in. Tony contacted White House Chief of Staff Wayne Palmer and kept him abrest of the situation. Wayne was convinced that his brother, President David Palmer, would not negotiate with terrorists. CTU became aware of a northern Mexican connection, and they were convinced teenager Kyle Singer was carrying the virus through the cocaine he received. When Jack, CTU, and NHS stormed Singer's house and discovered the virus was not in the drugs, Jack believed that Singer himself was infected and the actual carrier of the virus. Eventually CTU was tracked Kyle down to a mall, where Tony decided to confront him. As Tony walked towards Kyle, a Salazar-employed hitman, David Gomez, realized that Kyle was being stalked and moved in to stop Tony. Operative Gael Ortega, who was playing the role of double agent for both CTU and the Salazars, ordered Gomez to stand down. However, Gomez ignored him, approached Tony and fired a bullet into his neck. Jack ran to Tony's side and the injured agent was raced to the hospital, receiving vascular surgery on his gunshot wound. In the panic, Kyle and Gomez both escaped from the mall. .]] When Tony came out of surgery, he asked his wife Michelle Dessler to update him on any current change. She told him that Jack broke Ramon Salazar out of prison and decided to deliver him to Hector, and she also informed him that they discovered Gael Ortega was a mole. When Tony learned about this, he demanded that Dr. Linzer release him, but they refused without the consent of Michelle. After careful consideration, Michelle finally agreed to sign the papers on Tony's release. Tony and Michelle arrive back at CTU, and Tony interrupted Ryan Chappelle's interrogation of Gael. Tony explained to Chappelle that Gael has been working with him and Jack on a secret sting operation to neutralize the Cordilla virus. Jack was placed back undercover with the Salazars, who were willing to buy the virus from the seller. Jack would then have CTU infiltrate the Salazars, getting rid of the Cordilla threat for good. Tony called President Palmer and told him about the situation, then played a video of Jack explaining the operation. Though the president was initially furious for being kept in the dark of the situation, he agreed for Jack to continue working undercover and Tony to do what he can for Jack back at CTU. Though Chappelle was also in rage over being kept out of the loop, he had no choice but to let Tony continue doing his job. When Tony learns from Kim Bauer than Chase went to Mexico to rescue Jack from the Salazars, despite Chappelle ordering Chase to come back to CTU, Tony had Mexican Intelligence Agent Rafael Gutierrez entice Chase, but before Chase could learn about the undercover operation, Gutierrez was gunned down and the Salazar's men took Chase hostage. When Kim felt that Tony was making some errors, due to his recent injury, she went to Michelle and complained about this. Not knowing whether Tony was capable to continue acting as the CTU director or not, Michelle decided to go to Ryan Chappelle and review the case over with him. questions Tony's leadership skills.]] When Tony was questioned by Chappelle, Tony proved that he was capable enough to handle the job, as it was Kim making the mistakes. Tony felt betrayed by Michelle and he resented her a bit for the next few hours. Though Michelle apologized for doubting his abilities, Tony felt she went to Chappelle to assert her own authority. Eventually it was learned the other buyer of the virus was no other than Nina Myers, who was working for someone. When Hector began to back off on his plan on buying the virus, Ramon killed him and asked Jack to get Nina to cooperate. Eventually Nina agreed to work with Ramon and Jack, and she bought the virus from Michael Amador. However, before CTU could take the virus from Ramon, he ran off. Commandos arrived on the scene and Chase assisted Jack in tracking down Ramon. Ramon was willing to release the virus, but it exploded. Jack learned that Amador never had the intention of selling the virus, and he told CTU about this. When the Delta teams tracking Amador are ambushed, Tony tells Jack that they lost Amador and the virus. Tony had Chase, Jack, and Nina transported back to CTU, and Nina agreed to help if she received a pardon from the president. She had Jack call a number, which caused a worm to feed into CTU's computers. With know way of stopping the worm, Tony requested for Chappelle to drop charges against Chloe O'Brian, who brought an unidentified baby into CTU, as she was the only one who could stop the worm. With Chloe and the rest of CTU having trouble slowing down the worm, Tony ordered for Jack to have the pilot turn around, as Nina agreed to slow down the worm if she was brought back to Mexico. Jack refused to allow this to happen, and disobeyed Tony's orders. Luckily, Chloe was able to stop the worm, and the plane headed back to Los Angeles. Eventually, CTU was able to learn about a connection between Amador and a man named Marcus Alvers, and Tony decides to interrogate Nina about Alvers. Nina tried to tempt him by bringing up their past relationship, and Tony is unable to get any information out of her. Tony decides to bring in the interrogation specialist, who gives Nina cc's. When Tony believes Nina is falling under anesthesia, he tells Jack and Chappelle about this, and Nina is able to escape. Nina is eventually found by Kim Bauer, and she is shot and killed by Jack when he realizes she no longer knows any useful information. Chloe is then able to track down Amador's location, and Jack and Chase interrogate him. They allow Amador to escape, and they learn that Alvers is planning to release the virus in the Chandler Plaza Hotel. Amador is then killed in a car explosion, and Jack is contacted by the holder of the virus, who requests to speak with the president. Michelle decides to go to the Chandler Plaza Hotel, against Tony's wishes. When it comes incompetent that Alvers will release the virus before NHS arrives with the biohazard suits, Michelle decides to enter the building and any willing agents follow her. She alarms the hotel's security and managers of the threat, and though she is able to bring Alvers into custody, the virus is released just after Gael finds the vial. When Tony learns that the virus was released in the hotel, he asks Michelle to leave, but she insists at staying and she would end up spreading the virus if she did leave. When Gael starts to show immediate symptoms, it is learned that Alvers inserted a compound that speeds of the affects of the virus. CTU is then able to send photos to Michelle, and Alvers identifies that Stephen Saunders is the man he is working for. When Tony shows more concern for Michelle than all the other people in the hotel, Chappelle is convinced that Tony is incapable of handling the situation. Chappelle tells Tony to assume the worst, and Chappelle allows Tony to send suicide capsules to the hotel, which would be available for anyone who wants to end their pain and suffering. Tony struggles with leading the investigation and being their for his wife. When CTU learns that Saunders has a daughter, Tony decides to have her switch with one of their agent's. When Kim proves to be the only close match for Jane Saunders at the current time, Kim agrees to go into the field, despite protest from Jack. Tony then informs the rest of CTU that Chappelle was killed in the line of duty, when in fact he was executed by Jack and deliver to Saunders' men, by the orders of President Palmer. Tony is later relieved when he gets a call from Michelle, who tells him she is immune to the virus and is going to head back to CTU. When CTU is able to track down Saunders location, Saunders finds himself trapped and he calls Tony, telling him that he has Michelle and he provides proof. Saunders tells Tony that he will kill Michelle, if Tony doesn't clear a path. Tony clears a path way, enabling Saunders escape, and when Jack learns about Tony's order, he becomes furious. Tony creates an excuse and tells Jack that someone in his team made a mistake. Tony deletes all images of Saunders leaving the building off satellite, and he lies about Michelle's whereabouts. Saunders then calls and demands for Tony to transport Jane to a location. Saunders also demands for CTU to stop their phone trace, and he does so by looking Chloe in the tech room. Tony then resigns and allows Jack to serve as the special agent in charge. When Jack finds Chloe, he initiates a lockdown, but Tony is able to escape the building with Jane. Eventually Jack is able to find Michelle through satellite, and Tony agrees to work with Jack and CTU, but he will not sacrifice his wife in the line of duty. During the trade, Michelle reunites with Tony, and Jane runs from Saunders' men. Saunders is lead into the open because of this and CTU is able to successfully capture him, and kill all the hostiles. Brad Hammond soon arrives at CTU, and tells Tony that he committed treason and he could serve at least 20 years of prison time, or may even receive the death penalty. When Jack needs help with tactical, in order to contain the last vial of the Cordilla virus, Hammond reinstates Tony for the hour. After providing help, Tony is taken back into custody, and Tony tells Michelle he will be able to survive prison knowing she is still alive. After Day 3 .]] Facing the death penalty due to the fact he committed treason, Tony was vouched for by both President David Palmer and Jack Bauer, as Tony managed to be a huge help towards the end of Day 3. Tony received a reduced sentence and he only had to face seven months of jail time. However, Tony was very withdrawn when he was released from prison and he had trouble opening to Michelle about his feelings. Eventually Tony became a bitter drunk, which ultimately drove Michelle away. Michelle filed for divorce and earned a position at CTU Seattle, where she would work with Bill Buchanan. When Michelle left him, Tony became even more bitter and refused to find a job. He also began a relationship with Jen Slater, a younger woman who had a job at a bar. Day 4 and Audrey Raines.]] When Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines followed up on a lead at Felsted Security, fellow CTU agents were gunned down by men sent by Henry Powell. Jack needed help, so he called the only one he could trust. Eventually Jack ran out of ammunition and he was being approached by Powell's guards, but Tony arrived and killed them, saving Jack and Audrey's lives. Tony decided to bring Audrey and Jack back to his home, as Jack was convinced their was a mole inside the agency, and he informed Secretary of Defense James Heller with this information. However, Tony insisted he did not want to get involved in whatever National Security crisis threatened America. After meeting Tony's girlfriend Jenny, Jack realized Tony was miserable and he asked him to help him follow up on a lead. Jack and Tony were able to track down Powell, who was in Van Nuys trying to escape via helicopter. Jack was able to take Powell into custody, but just when they started to cuff him, Powell was assassinated by one of Habib Marwan's guards. Tony initially decided to stop his involvement in the case at that point, but Jack managed to convince him to help for a bit longer. .]] Eventually Tony and Jack were lead to a hotel room that Dina Araz was staying in. Dina had a serious bullet wound and Lee Castle began to inflict pain on her, but Tony grabbed him in order to stop him from hurting her. They decided to cut Dina a deal; they would offer to protect her son Behrooz Araz from his father Navi and give Behrooz a pardon if Dina gave all her information on Navi's activities and Marwan's plans to CTU. With a mother's deep love for her son, Dina agreed to it if they could save Behrooz. When Navi learned that CTU was on to him, he took Behrooz hostage and sealed himself and Behrooz in the basement of the Lindauer Memorial Hospital. Eventually Jack was able to sneak into the basement through a laundry chute and Navi eventually surrendered, but Behrooz shot him in the back, which ultimately killed him. Jack had to follow up on another lead involving Paul Raines, and he asked Tony to bring Behrooz and Dina back to CTU. With help from Secretary Heller, Jack was able to convince Erin Driscoll to bring Tony back on a provisional basis, doing tactical for Jack. When Erin's daughter Maya committed suicide, Driscoll was unable to meet the expectations of Special Agent in Charge, and Heller convinced her to step down from her post. After learning of Tony's past experience at CTU, Heller agreed to Tony serving as the CTU director until the replacement from Division arrived. Tony was shocked when he learned that replacement was Michelle Dessler. Jack and Paul were soon lead to McLennan-Forster, which employed Marwan under the alias of Harris Barnes. When CTU began to lose contact with Jack, Tony sent an IM to Jack and told him that an electromagnetic pulse bomb had been set off. Jack had Paul print any information about Marwan's work at the company there, and it was clear McClennan-Forster was trying to cover up any involvement they had with Marwan. Michelle soon arrived at CTU, and she gave Tony level two clearance. Michelle attitude was very strained towards him, but when Audrey Raines told her about how he saved her and Jack's life, Michelle took his opinions more seriously and began to accept him more. Eventually, CTU agents arrived to help rescue Jack and Paul, but Paul was gunned down when attempting to save Jack's life. When Curtis Manning and Marianne Taylor went to Powell's office to obtain information, Curtis went dark and soon Jack was lead there. Curtis and Jack eventually found Marwan but he killed and impersonated a CTU agent, which allowed him to escape. Afterwards, it was decided that the best way to locate Marwan would be to offer Dina a life with her son if she would go undercover, pretending to hold Jack hostage. CTU tracked Dina and Jack's location via satellite in hopes that they would be able to pinpoint Marwan's location. Dina and Jack were successful in meeting with Marwan, but he saw through their act and had Dina executed for her betrayal while Jack was taken prisoner. Marwan later contacted CTU and offered to exchange Jack for Behrooz Araz. Michelle agreed to the exchange, but had a tracking device planted on Behrooz. Bill Buchanan from Division soon arrived and took control of the situation. Tony was at first uncomfortable with this, having learned that while he was in prison Bill and Michelle had been romantically involved. CTU uncovered one of Marwan's close associates, Mitch Anderson, a former pilot in the US Army. Jack arrived at Anderson's apartment and after a struggle with Nicole, a member of Marwan's cell, he obtained a hard drive that contained the schematics of a stealth fighter. Jack relayed the information to CTU and they soon discovered that Anderson planned to use the stealth fighter to shoot down Air Force One. CTU warned President John Keeler and Jack attempted to dissuade Anderson from shooting the plane down, but Anderson refused to listen and followed through with his plan. After obtaining the nuclear football, Jack discovered that Marwan had stolen a section of the football, specifically the locations of the government's warheads. CTU then learned that Joe Prado may have had some sensitive information about Marwan, but President Charles Logan refused to allow CTU to use physical interrogation. Prado was released and Jack knocked out Prado's US Marshal and was able to get information out of Prado by force. Tony and Michelle continued to have problems, as it was clear they both loved each other. President Logan then had Jack arrested for using force, which caused CTU to lose Marwan. Eventually Logan allowed Jack to be released, and Mike Novick brought in former President David Palmer to serve as acting president. CTU learned that a man named Lee Jong knew information about Marwan, but he went to the Chinese Consulate in order to prevent himself from being questioned. President Palmer authorized Jack to lead a covert operation to kidnap Jong from the consulate, which ended in the Chinese consul dying from friendly fire. Tony then asked Michelle to leave CTU and everything behind in order for them to have future. .]] When Jack needed to follow up a lead as Richard Heller was able to provide a connection to Marwan, Jack wasn't able to bring Curtis along, and he requested Tony instead. Just before Tony left, Michelle agreed to his offer and they both were on the same page. Unfortunately, Marwan's associate Mandy killed Agent Castle and took Tony hostage. Learning about Tony's past acts to protect Michelle, Mandy called Michelle and asked her to clear a path for her or she would kill Tony. Originally Michelle planned on doing so, but she told Buchanan about it and they decided to set up a stakeout. When Mandy realized Michelle was double-crossing her, she blew herself and Tony up. However, Jack soon realized it was a decoy, and that Tony was still alive. Jack was able to find Tony and Mandy in the garage of the motel building, but Mandy had a gun to his head. Mandy asked if Jack was willing to see Tony sacrificed, and Curtis was able to sneak behind her. Michelle, who was breaking down in her car, was informed that Tony was alive and was on his way back to CTU. Eventually Marwan was taken into custody after releasing a missile, but he slipped and fell from a building. Luckily the missile was prevented from hitting any targets. When Cheng Zhi learned that Jack was the leader of the covert operation that raided the consulate, he demanded that President Logan hand him over. Logan agreed, but Chief of Staff Walt Cummings suggested Jack had sensitive National Security information that he would expose. Cummings sent Dale Spalding to kill Jack, but Mike Novick learned of the plan and informed President Palmer. Palmer was able to warn Jack, who tried to escape from CTU. Jack ended up getting shot, but Tony was able to revive him. With help from Tony, Michelle, President Palmer, and Chloe O'Brian, Jack was able to fake his death and walk away into the sunrise, with a different identity. Day 5 's dead body.]] During the opening moments of Day 5, President David Palmer was assassinated in the apartment of his brother Wayne Palmer, when they were going over David's memoirs. This news quickly broke throughout America, and Tony and his wife Michelle were devastated over the news. As owners of a private security technology company, Tony and Michelle had an important meeting to go to, but Michelle insisted on working at CTU on a provisional basis. Tony objected to this idea, suggesting CTU had capable agents, while Michelle felt they didn't have their experience. Just as Michelle left the house, Tony decided to join her. A car bomb went off, killing Michelle. A few seconds later, the car's gas tank exploded, critically injuring Tony. Tony was brought to the medical center at CTU Los Angeles, as Bill Buchanan felt Tony would be more vulnerable to a second attempt at a local hospital, and he also believed that Michelle's death and Tony's attempted assassination were somehow connected to the death of David Palmer. It was soon learned that Jack Bauer was still alive and responsible for the deaths, but his name was later cleared when it became apparent someone was trying to set him up. When Jack Bauer came back to CTU, an agent informed him that Tony Almeida was requesting to speak to him. Jack went to see Tony, and a man named Hank attempted to kill Jack. Jack stabbed him in the neck with scissors, and learned that their was a mole inside CTU, as there was no other way for Hank to get into the building. It was learned that Spenser Wolff gave Hank clearance, under the orders of Walt Cummings, President Charles Logan's Chief of Staff. .]] During the hour of 5 pm, Tony awoke and requested to speak to CTU. The doctors told Bill Buchanan that if he learned about Michelle's death, it could cause his recovery to setback. Bill spoke to Tony and told him that Michelle was recovering in a local hospital, and he would be able to see her soon. Tony could tell that Bill was hiding something and he looked up Michelle's profile on a CTU computer, and discovered the word deceased plastered over it. Tony was devastated over the death of his wife, and he went back to medical. During that same hour, a man named Ostroff entered the building by using Lynn McGill's keycard. He released Sentox VX nerve gas into CTU, killing most of CTU's personnel. Luckily Tony was in one of the sealed areas, not getting affected by the nerve gas. When Tony learned that he was in the same room as Christopher Henderson, who ordered the hit of his wife, he attempted to kill him by knocking out Rick Burke. However, Jack was able to convince Tony to hold back, as Henderson had vital information that could help the investigation on Palmer's assassination and Vladimir Bierko's next plan. By 7:50pm, Tony was tired of waiting and knocked out Burke. Tony took a syringe and filled it with an overdose of Hyoscine-pentothal, preparing to stab Henderson with it. However, Tony found himself unable to kill Henderson, who suddennly woke up and shocked Tony by stabbing him with the syringe. Tony fell to the floor, and Jack, who was running to medical to try to stop Tony, arrived and witnessed him seizing. He held Tony as he began to die. Referring to Michelle, his last words were, "She's gone, Jack." Soon after he was covered by a sheet and his body was removed. After Day 5 Tony somehow survived his supposed death at the hands of Christopher Henderson, and managed to fool enough people to stay alive undetected. A different body was placed in his grave and Tony then joined an underground group of terrorists, which he came to lead. They began to steal highly classified technology to try to breach Homeland Security's Firewall Project. Day 7 ]] At 8:03am Tony, along with henchman Masters, kidnapped Michael Latham from his car in Washington, DC. They took him back to their hideout and forced him to "fix" a device that would allow them to get into the Firewall Project. He did so, and Masters took the device and used it to try to hack into an airport's coordination controls. At first the device appeared to work, which Masters reported to Almeida, but he soon realized that it was not working as planned. Almeida took it back to Latham and told him that if he did not fix it quickly, he would be killed. Background information and notes * Tony appeared in all but one of the first 72 episodes of 24. * By the end of Day 5, Tony has appeared in a total of 95 episodes, more than any character other than Jack. * Tony has a Chicago Cubs coffee mug on his desk. Carlos Bernard, who plays Tony, was born in Chicago. He is also seen drinking a beer from this mug at his home during Season 4, and it was on his kitchen counter right before the explosion during Season 5. It is the only known inanimate object to appear in all five seasons of the show. Curiously, according to Operation Hell Gate, Tony is from the South side of Chicago, where the White Sox play. However, geographical location does not always determine fan loyalty in the city's two baseball teams. * When shooting the bomb attack in season two, it was decided that the mug was not going to survive the attack. Bernard tossed the mug into the air, expecting it to shatter on impact, but it became caught on a camera wire and survived. After the mug was retrieved, it was decided to be indestructible and remained on the set. Fans have christened this mug Cubby. * After Season 1, Tony became Jack's most faithful ally and trustworthy friend. In season 4, when Jack has no-one to turn to, he turns to Tony, "The only person I can trust." * Tony Almeida is a playable character in 24: The Game. * Tony was originally supposed to die with Michelle during the first episode of Season 5. * It was also admitted in a podcast that the writers had planned for Tony to hunt down Henderson to get revenge for Michelle's death, where he would ultimately be killed by Henderson. However, they said they found it too hard to work into the main plot of the series and decided to kill him off. * Because Tony's death came in the final seconds of Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm, there was much debate in the week following the episode as to whether or not he was truly, permanently dead. In an interview on March 14, 2006 (the day after the episode aired), Executive Producer Howard Gordon refused to confirm Tony's status, and said that viewers would have to tune in to the next episode to find out for sure. * Tony's death scene appears to mirror that of Teri Bauer's. Their deaths were at CTU Los Angeles Headquarters and Jack had cradled both of them in his arms while breaking down to tears. * Tony's character has changed substantially over the seasons, developing from a somewhat cocky CTU tech to a fearless, trustworthy agent who'll always try to do the right thing. However, in contrast to Jack's character, Tony's character is subject to his emotions much more and his humanity is what ultimately leads to his death - not being able to kill a supposedly defenseless man in cold blood, even though that man had taken away the only thing that mattered to Tony: the love of his life, Michelle. * According to an interview on the Sharon Osbourne show, Tony was originally going to be named Antonio and nicknamed "Tonio". His name was changed when Kiefer Sutherland had difficulty saying it. Carlos Bernard said he was delighted that the name was changed. Bernard once joked in another interview saying Tonio is the name of a guy who gets killed in the first hour. * According to Michael Ausiello from TVGuide.com, the producers considered bringing Tony back in the final scene of the Day 6 season finale, but ultimately chose not to. Howard Gordon stated in a podcast that while it was considered, ultimately bringing back a dead character would have been a bad decision. Nevertheless, he was brought back for the premiere of Season 7. Appearances See also Category:Tony Almeida Category:Characters Category:Day Zero characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:24: The Game characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Cordilla virus sting operation Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 7 antagonists Category:CTU characters Category:Living characters Category:Featured articles Category:Retired U.S. military personnel cs:Tony Almeida fr:Tony Almeida